


Purple Socrates 100 Followers Prompt Request

by purplesocrates



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hannibal - Freeform, M/M, One Shot Collection, Smut, cross dressing, purple socrates 100 prompt request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 17:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10365792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesocrates/pseuds/purplesocrates
Summary: These were all the requests I got when I reached 100 followers.  Thought I would pop them into a collection.They are fairly ridiculous....





	1. Will Cooking

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by @pragneto who wanted Will to cook for Hannibal.

Hannibal entered the house and could immediately tell something was not entirely as it should be. Standing in the hallway and he smelt the air, he could smell food from the kitchen, someone was cooking. Will was cooking. As far as he knew Will did not know how to cook. Will barely knew where the kitchen was.  
He gingerly made his way to the kitchen but before he could get there Will appeared in front of him holding a glass of white wine, he was wearing an apron.  
Hannibal smiled. “You can cook.”

“Well, I did live alone for years so yes, I have the ability to cook.”

“You are cooking for me, right now, you are making dinner.” 

Will tried to look bashful, “yes, yes I am. Now here is some wine go outside and drink it and I will call you when it’s ready.”

“Is there a reason you don’t want me in the kitchen.”

“No. I am cooking you are relaxing. You always cook, it’s time for me to return the favour.” Hannibal then correctly deduced from Will’s forced light tone that he had made a mess of the kitchen or was out of his depth. Probably both.

“Do you need any help?”

“No. Go outside and relax.” The forced light tone was even more forceful and Hannibal wondered if Will realised telling someone to relax was not really conducive to that person actually relaxing. Will was now physically ushering him out onto the terrace of the house they shared. 

“It won’t be long.” Will walked him outside and waited until he was seated. He then went inside closing the door to the house as he went.  
Hannibal sipped his wine and tried to think of a way he could get into the kitchen before Will noticed, the door inside had a creak which Will had known when he closed it, he would be listening out for it. He really hoped the kitchen was not too much of a mess, he had just got it the way he liked it. What if Will burnt one of his pans? They were not easy to obtain. He knows he should be grateful Will was trying to do a nice thing, somehow it seemed passive aggressive as if he was marking Hannibal’s territory. Maybe he should renege and let Will get a dog. Perhaps he was overreacting. He sipped his wine again.

There was a bang and a shout. 

He was standing and about to go in when Will appeared again at the door. “Nothing to worry about. Stay here.” He was gone again, shutting the squeaky door behind him.

Hannibal sat down again and sighed. Maybe he should get him a project, a boat, actually a boat could be useful and good. They could find a secluded area and go swimming, Will could fish. Yes he will look into a getting a boat and maybe a dog, maybe. He needed to keep Will out his kitchen. He sipped his wine again.  
A few more long minutes stretched by and Will appeared sans apron, hair hastily tidied, his shirt was unbuttoned one too many, he was definitely trying to distract him. In this respect Hannibal was happy to be distracted. “Okay we are all ready.” Will beckoned Hannibal in and led him to the dining room.  
The table had been set with the good silverware and a white tablecloth had been cleaned and ironed. Hannibal was impressed. There were candles too. He smiled.

“This looks lovely Will.” 

“Thanks.” He was looking bashful again, “sit down and I’ll bring the scallops in.”

Hannibal arched an eyebrow and sat down. Will returned with two plates of scallops wrapped in bacon with asparagus and egg. Will poured them more wine.

“This looks very good.” Hannibal was impressed, the scallops were perfectly cooked and the egg was runny. “I am impressed.”

“Thank you I will take that as compliment and ignore your surprise.” Will laughed but he was relieved. He just needed to keep Hannibal out of the kitchen.  
They chatted about their days, Will had gone to the market to get all the ingredients and been preparing food. He said he had enjoyed it. Hannibal had been doing some consulting for some rich clients, helping them acquire art from various suspicious sources. Hannibal’s anecdotes of their stupidity and sucking up to him made Will laugh.

Once they had finished the first course, Will had been refilling Hannibal’s glass so he was a little tipsy and didn’t put too much of a fight at being told to stay where he is. Will returned with another bottle of wine and two plates with salad. He then went back to the kitchen to retrieve his pièce de résistance.  
He had baked a whole seabass in salt, he cracked the salt at the table and de boned and de skinned the fish in front of Hannibal who was genuinely impressed. It was perfectly cooked. 

“I am not sure you should have shown me this talent Will, I may get you to cook more often.” 

Not if you saw the kitchen, Will thought. “I had to wait until you were out for an entire day just to get close to the kitchen, as much as you may mean it at this moment I won’t hold you to it!”

“Indeed. What do you think about getting a boat? Maybe something you could work on.”

“Yeah actually I was thinking we could do that.” Will had mostly been thinking of going fishing and watching Hannibal swim, two of his favourite activities.  
“I think it’s a good idea you should start looking.”

“Keep me occupied and out of your kitchen.” Will teased.

“No, not at all.” Yes, Hannibal thought.

They finished eating and Will cleared the plates and told Hannibal to go back outside he would join him shortly, just a few things to finish in the kitchen. Hannibal didn’t protest, this caused Will to put his guard down and not follow him outside. Hannibal closed the creaky door with himself on the inside. He waited a few moments, removing his shoes he stealthily made his way to the kitchen. He took a deep breath and opened the door.  
It was much worse than he thought. Will had seemingly used every pot, pan and frying pan he could find. Every utensil they owned had been used and disrespected. The counter tops were covered in detritus. Will was in the middle of it all, apron on again, desperately trying to clean it up. He hadn’t noticed Hannibal. He coughed.

“I told you to wait outside.” Will looked down and noticed Hannibal’s bare feet, “stealthy.”

“Will.”

“I know, I know okay, this is why I didn’t want you in here. Let me clean it up.” Will was nervously running his hand through his hair, the blush on his face was reaching his ears.

“Will.”

“Look I know I made a mess you weren’t supposed to see this. I tried to clean as I went but it kind of got away from me, I know you are precious about the kitchen but I promise it will be as good as new.”

“Will.”

 

“I was just trying to do something nice for you. You’ve been out all day and you do all the cooking and I just wanted to do something nice for you. After everything we’ve been through.”

“Will.”

“I wanted to ask you about getting a boat to and I guess this now comes across as pre meditated, though I haven’t helped myself with this mess, I’m sorry. It’s only mess I mean you have to admit you can be kind of OCD about mess, which is fine but you know mess happens.”

“Will.” Hannibal had moved over to Will now and was backing him into the counter. 

“Don’t get angry please, its only mess I can clean mess.”

Hannibal crowded him now. “Will stop talking.”

Will actually made eye contact with Hannibal who had completely invaded his personal space, putting his arms either side of Will on the counter caging him in. “What are you?” Hannibal kissed him to stop him talking, Will was so surprised he didn’t react at first. They had been looking at each other that way since the dragon but they hadn’t really done anything about it. They had continued sharing the same bed when they moved in here even though there were now two rooms. They hadn’t talked about it. They just gravitated towards each other, both sleeping better with the other close by.  
Hannibal was now fiercely kissing him in the kitchen. 

They broke apart. “We are getting a dog.” Hannibal said and Will laughed and kissed him again.


	2. Dog Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by @hooker-legs who wanted Will and Hannibal to go to a dog park...

Hannibal opened the door to his office, anticipating Will being there, trying to ignore the slight butterflies he got at the thought of seeing him. He tried to not think about how long he had taken getting dressed this morning. He wondered at what plaid shirt Will might be wearing, at the level of dishevelled he might be, he was starting to look more put together these days. Hannibal refused to wonder at what that meant.

Will wasn’t there.

He walked back into his office to check his planner (even though he had checked it twenty times already today), there it was the appointment. The standing appointment. It was there written in his own handwriting.

He checked his phone. Nothing. He should maybe try calling. No. He is probably at work still or maybe he is running late. He will wait. He sat down and stared at the name in the planner. He managed to wait half an hour before grabbing his coat and driving to the FBI.

No Will there either.

Hannibal got in his car checked his phone again. Nothing. He dialled the number. No answer. Would he have gone home? Perhaps. Could he drive to Will’s house? He knew where he lived after he had fed his dogs that time. It’s quite far. He would though he knew he would.   
He started driving, the usual route he knew Will took. Then he saw Will’s car. Or rather what Will called a car. He found a place to pull in and got out of his car. He had never taken much notice of this part of town before, it was a small a park with a dedicated…oh yes of course… a dedicated dog park. He should have thought of that.

Hannibal walked to the part of the park which had been cordoned off for dogs. It was dark as by now it nearing nine o’clock. There were a few people with their dogs shuffling about waiting for them to do their business. He knew he looked odd coming in here without a dog. He didn’t want to startle Will so he looked for him rather than call out his name. 

Eventually he spotted him on a bench in the far corner. Shoulders hunched. He would recognise that aura of misery anywhere. Hannibal smiled and made his way to the bench. He carefully sat down next to him.

“You found me?” Will’s voice was faraway.

“I did.” Hannibal said simply.

“Sorry I should have answered my phone, I just couldn’t when it rang. Even though it was you.”

Hannibal attempted to ignore the ‘even though it was you’ remark. “That’s ok Will. Are you okay?”

“Yeah just had a bad day. I was on my way to you and then I ended up here. I used to come here a lot before I started seeing you. It relaxes me.”

“Dogs are a well-known source of therapy and relaxation.” 

“Yeah.”

“I can be that for you too.” He didn’t mean to have phrased it like that.

“You are.”

I am, Hannibal thought. “I’m glad.”

Will watched the dogs moving around, a small terrier came up to him and he scratched its ear before the little dog was called away by its owner.  
Will’s eyes wandered to Hannibal who was watching him intently, with a strange half smile on his face. “We should go. We look strange as we don’t have dogs with us.”

“We can stay as long as you need.” Hannibal continued to look at Will who eventually mirrored his smile. 

“Thank you.”

Hannibal took Will’s hand, it was freezing. He took off his gloves and handed them to Will who wordlessly put them on, then he took Hannibal’s hand in his now gloved hand. They both sat together no longer watching the dogs.


	3. Drunk Pining Hannibal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by @tiraeyn who wanted a drunk Hannibal annoying Bedelia after he put Will in jail...

He knew Will wasn’t going to be there but found himself opening the door to the waiting room at the usual time anyway. He always kept this space free for Will anyway, he had kept up the habit despite himself. Rationally he knew the reason for Will’s absence, he had contrived them after all. He was suddenly ceased by an overwhelming feeling of melancholy at the absence. He really hadn’t thought this through, he had not foreseen the absence of Will, he hadn’t actually thought through to the empty office he know found himself in. Clocks ticking. Empty, cavernous space. So he started drinking, at first it was just a glass of wine. Something to take the edge off this feeling. 

After he had drunk the entire bottle he tried to call Alana but she didn’t answer. He then called Bedelia who answered and immediately regretted it.

“Are you drunk Hannibal?”

“I have drunk wine.”

“How much wine?”

“A bottle, ichs fine have ‘nother one.”

“Hannibal, where are you?”

“Office.”

“Are you…. Are you crying?”

He bit his lip, “no” he was though, he realised, he was crying like a baby.

She rolled her eyes, “Hannibal stop drinking and go find yourself some coffee.”

“No.”

“Hannibal I can’t talk to you when you are drunk. You need to sober up.”

“Isch fine, just listen..”

“Hannibal… I really don’t think this is appropriate and I am sure you will feel the same in the morning.”

“I miss him.”

“Who do you miss?”

“Mongoose, I miss my mongoose….”

“Your what? What are you talking about Hannibal?”

“He not here, he usually here, all … twitchy and stressed….I miss him….mongoose what did I do?”

He was not talking about Will, he can’t be? Can he? “Will is your mongoose?” She felt nauseous just hearing those words come out of her mouth…Mongoose…really?

“S’what I call him, in my head.”

“Hannibal… you know why Will isn’t there” she couldn’t say it on the phone but he was the reason why Will wasn’t there, he wanted it this way.

“I know, I ‘ust didn’t expect to miss him…I miss mongoose.”

Dear lord, Bedelia thought, he really is an idiot for someone she considered to be a master manipulator. “Hannibal, you should really stop drinking.”  
Suddenly his voice became brighter as he was seized by an idea “I should go see mongoose, they would let me, am Doctor.” This is a genius idea, he thought, he will go see Mongoose, just to see him, that would help he was sure, smell him once more.

“Yes you are a Doctor, however you are also drunk right now and I don’t think Will is going to want to see you, he thinks you framed him remember?”

“I know but he still my mongoose…I miss him…I don’t want him to be mad at me.”

“Hannibal you can’t stop mon..” She did not just almost call Will that ridiculous name… “Will from being mad at you.”

“I know but…”

“Hannibal, you need to just accept that you are no longer friends.”

“Never wanted to be friends….” This was mumbled with a drunken bitterness.

“You didn’t want to be friends with,” she made sure she used his name this time, “Will?”

“Friends not enough…I want more…so beautiful….beautiful mongoose….”

Bedelia rolled her eyes again and sighed, “Hannibal you are sleeping with Doctor Bloom aren’t you?”

“Yesh… thinking about mongoose though…he liked her…”

“You are sleeping with Doctor Bloom because you can’t sleep with Will?”

“Yesh, I don’t feel bad about it…I’s prob should but don’t…”

“Hannibal are you in love with Will?” Incoherent sobs were the answer. “Hannibal?”

“Yesh..”

“Hannibal seriously you need to stop now.” Bedelia could hear actual sobs now with intermittent cries of ‘Mongoose’. 

 

No she was definitely not getting paid enough for this, no matter how many crimes Hannibal might have helped her cover up she was not doing this. “I’m hanging up now Hannibal, I suggest you do as well and go find some coffee.” She hung up the phone.

Less than two minutes later it rang again and she let it go to voicemail. She poured herself a glass of wine, put her phone on speaker and listened to Hannibal’s drunken ramblings about his precious mongoose. Oh this is going to be so much fun in the morning, she thought with a smile.


	4. Cross Dressing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by the ever kinky @avidreadr2004 who wanted a cross dressing kink inspired by the Bryan Adams photo of Mads bent over...

There were many things Will had not been expecting this evening. He had not expected to be invited to this party, he had certainly not expected to find himself dressed up, by Beverley, as a pirate with a comedy plastic sword and eyepatch. He had not expected to actually make it to the party he had hoped to not come at all or duck out before he got stuck, but Katz was very persuasive and had dragged him there after physically putting the costume on him. He had not expected to get drunk quite as quickly as he had, he should have though knowing how anxious he was at anything social. He had not expected to see how much trouble Jack had gone to with his costume, he made an impressive zombie his use of fake blood and make up were quite frankly inspired. 

Out of all these unexpected events the most amazing was the sight of Doctor Lecter in wearing what he was. Beverley whispered in Will’s ear that he had lost a bet. 

He had not expected (well perhaps he did if he really thought about it in the dark recesses of his slightly filthy, who was he kidding, very filthy brain) to find the sight of Hannibal in stockings, heels, a garter and a very short dress as arousing as he did.

He looked amazing, I mean it really was criminally unfair how amazing he looked. If Will had turned up like that he would not have looked like that. He was pulling it off, he looked good more than good; he looked fantastic. Everyone was looking at him, he was in the centre of the room surrounded by people telling him how amazing he looked and if there was anything he couldn’t pull off. Will thought he heard him quip ‘plaid’ but wasn’t sure.

Will was lurking in the corner of the room, with a bottle of whiskey from which he was swigging directly from, at this point he had no other choice. His eyes were following Lecter everywhere, it was like he was the only thing Will’s eyes saw, refusing any other sight. Anyone who tried to talk to him was immediately grunted away, everyone just blamed it on Will’s drunkenness and awkwardness. They didn’t realise that Will was currently paralysed by lust. Lecter had not even looked at him the whole night, Will knew he must be aware of where Will was, Lecter was the most aware person he had ever met. He was doing an amazing job of not looking at Will and making it seem completely normal, that he just hadn’t seen him. 

Lecter eventually excused himself to the bathroom, Will unconsciously followed him. Lecter pretended he hadn’t noticed. Will was lingering outside the bathroom door, taking swigs of whiskey and questioning his life choices. Eventually he opened the door, Lecter hadn’t locked it.

He was most assuredly not expecting the sight his eyes were assaulted with. He flipped his eye patch up with one hand and brought the bottle of whiskey up to his mouth with the other, drinking deeply from it but not taking his eyes from the unforgettable image in front him. Will fully closed the door with his foot, he moved his eyepatch up on to his head and then reached around and locked the door, all while not taking his eyes off Lecter.

“Is there something I can help you with Will?” Hannibal had hitched his dress up, he was wearing very small lace, what could only be described as, panties which did more to reveal than conceal. He was bent over in two, legs straight, who knew he was that flexible? Literally bent over with his hand on his right ankle doing up the strap on his six inch stiletto. The stiletto’s he walked better in than any woman he had ever seen, having avidly watched him elegantly glide his way to the bathroom Will could attest to this.

Will gulped, he could not speak, there were no words, the whiskey, Hannibal’s legs, arse and flexibleness had removed all vocabulary from his brain. Why was Hannibal taking this long to do up the strap on his shoe? How can he stay in this position for this long? All these questions whirled around Will’s brain. Had Hannibal spoken? Will wasn’t sure. “Will? Is something wrong?” How he was still bent over, Will had no idea. His hand had moved to the other foot now and was tightening that strap. 

“Fuck,” Will’s voice had left him much deeper than he expected it to, he actually surprised himself that he had managed to speak at all, “you look….I mean….”

“You followed me in here.”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“I’m not sure…” he lied.

Hannibal laughed and slowly started to right himself he ran his hands up his legs as he did so and Will moaned at the sight. Hannibal pulled the dress down and then elegantly walked the few steps to where Will was stood. “That’s not true, you know exactly why, you have been staring at me from the corner all night.”

“I thought you hadn’t noticed.”

“That’s seems unlikely doesn’t it?”

“You were ignoring me.”

“Was I?”

“You wouldn’t look at me.”

“I didn’t need to, you were looking at me.”

“You wanted me to look?”

“Yes.”

“Fuck.”

“Yes, I like the pirate costume.”

“Thanks.”

“Will?” Hannibal was quite frankly painfully close to him and his back had hit the door with a quiet thud.

“Yes.”

“Why did you come in here? Why have you been looking at me all night?”

“You know why.”

“Maybe, I would like to hear it from you though.” Hannibal gently took the bottle of whiskey from Will and took a swig then placed it on the counter by the sink.  
Will intently watched him as he did this.

“God I want to fuck you, I want to fuck you wearing that because you look amazing, ridiculously amazing.”

Hannibal smiled a wolfish grin, “I thought you would appreciate it.”

“You thought about me? About what I might think?”

“It’s all I could think about.” Hannibal turned around slowly and bent over placing his hands on the countertop by the sink. 

“Fuck,” Will repeated and moved so he was standing behind Hannibal, he slowly placed his hand on the fabric of Hannibal’s dress feeling the taught muscles underneath. He pushed the dress up so it was bunched up over the small of Hannibal’s back. Will placed both his hands on Hannibal’s ass, slowly pushing the panties down his legs, he then gently moved his hands further down and pushed Hannibal’s legs so they were further apart. Will then knelt down and skirted his tongue around Hannibal’s hole, Hannibal moaned at the contact. Will spat and pushed his tongue further inside, circling the muscle. He continued until Hannibal was quite open and relaxed, he had started pushing against Will’s tongue and moaning. Will stood up and spat in his hand and slowly pushed one finger inside Hannibal, it slipped in easily so he pushed another in and started to fuck him while parting his fingers to widen the entrance. Will eventually pushed a third finger inside and fucked him until Hannibal was begging him for more.

Will undid his trousers and released his achingly hard cock, he spat in his hand and covered his cock in more spit, stroking the shaft a few times at the sight of Hannibal bent over open and waiting for him.

“Fuck Hannibal you look amazing.” Will pushed the tip of his cock inside Hannibal who moaned with pain, Will waited a few moments and then pushed further in.

“Fuck, yes Will, fuck me.” That was all the invitation Will needed and he started to move his hips back and forth fucking the tight hole of Hannibal’s arse. It felt spectacular.

“Touch yourself,” Will commanded and Hannibal complied spitting on his own hand he started to stroke his cock, one hand still gripping onto the counter. 

“Fuck, yes oh god Will I’m going to come.”

“Fuck Hannibal yes please come I want to feel you come when I’m inside you.”

Hannibal came with Will’s name on his lips, Will continued to fuck Hannibal through his orgasm coming a few moments after.

Will removed himself from Hannibal who then cleaned them both up. “Feel better?” Hannibal asked Will as he was tucking his cock back into his trousers.

“Fuck yes,” Will answered and as Hannibal stepped out of the panties and moved his dress back down. Will took a swig from the whiskey bottle swirling it around in his mouth, he then kissed Hannibal who carefully placed the panties in Will’s pocket.

“Do you want me to leave first?” Hannibal asked.

“Um yeah I guess…”

“Okay,” Hannibal opened the door and left the bathroom. 

Will left shortly afterwards and was confronted by Beverley asking where he had been. She did not expect the answer Will gave her or the lascivious wink Hannibal gave Will a few moments later.


	5. Fishing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by @cinnamaldeide who wanted Will to be a fishing bore and constantly be talking about the size of fish he caught....instead I wrote this.....

Hannibal sighed, he loved Will he really did. After all they had been through so much together. When he thought about where it had all started it made his heart ache, Will had thrown them off a cliff, they had almost killed each other, and there was Abigail. They had hated each other, been broken by each other and put back together again in a million ways. 

Yet when Will would not stop talking about fishing, would just not stop with the constant exaggerations of fish that he almost caught, Hannibal wondered if it all had in fact been worth it. Will didn’t even seem to notice he was in the room when he was talking like this, Hannibal would nod and occasionally grunt something. Will would just continue. Hannibal would wish he had found somewhere for them to live with less fishing opportunities. 

At first he enjoyed this gleeful Will especially after all the blood and stitches and healing they had been through. He was getting tanned and sinewy from the good weather and being out on the boat fishing, he looked better than he had in all the time Hannibal had known him. Hannibal also got to reap the benefits of this new body, watching Will sunbathe on the beach was a wonderful sight. Running his hands up and down his tanned and toned body was even more enjoyable. Tasting the saltiness of the sea air on his skin as he licked his way down his chest and lower was divine.

He really shouldn’t complain considering all of these things. Yet here he was again attempting to read and being bothered by Will pacing up and down, threatening to spill that expensive red wine on the floor, gesticulating wildly about the size of a fish he had caught and then put back. He did look good in this light, soft light from the lamps and the moonlight coming in from the French doors, Hannibal also had a good view of Will’s ass when he turned around. Hannibal appreciated that as he sipped his own glass of wine and considered how he could bring up to Will that he really didn’t care about the size of fishes he may or may not have caught.

Eventually Hannibal decided that perhaps sex was the best way to get Will to stop talking, it would put him in a good mood anyway. So he put his book down, finished his wine and placed the glass on the table, standing up in one swift movement he approached Will and hooked an arm around his waist and pulled him in for a kiss. He took the glass from Will’s hand, drank the rest of his wine and reached over to table and placed it next to his empty one. 

Will went to protest but Hannibal just kissed him again and encircled him with both arms. Will relaxed into the kiss, Hannibal’s hands went down to feel that rather wonderful ass. Will was always impressed at how quickly Hannibal could divest him of his clothes and this time was no exception, before he knew it Will was naked sat on the edge of the couch with Hannibal between his legs engulfing his cock in his mouth. All that Hannibal could hear from Will’s mouth was delicious moans, his name and the occasional fuck. Much better Hannibal thought.

Will was not stupid. He knew that every time he started talking about fishing Hannibal’s eyes would glaze over and his voice would become the very epitome of boredom. Will also knew that if he kept talking and gesticulating wildly, telling more and more exaggerated stories about the size of the fish he caught (for some reason Hannibal always responded to the mention of size) Hannibal would eventually decide to distract Will with sex. The distractions had started as blowjobs in the lounge, or a handjob in the kitchen, then Will decided to see how far he could push his luck. This meant he got fucked by Hannibal over the desk in Hannibal’s office when he was trying to work, that took a while he had been so polite about Will barging in and telling him all about his day, so polite right until he wasn’t and had unceremoniously bent Will over, bit his neck and shoved his fingers up Will’s ass followed not that long after by his cock. 

Will had noticed that Hannibal also seemed to be prepared at all times, lube was hidden in convenient places all around their house. Will wondered if Hannibal had caught on to this game of his, he didn’t really care as long as it kept happening. He particularly enjoyed it when he got to fuck Hannibal in the kitchen, he loved to watch Hannibal cook so that was enough of an aphrodisiac. Will would start talking about fishing as Hannibal chopped something, then he would came up close behind him, whispered into his neck about how large something was, his own erection was pressing up against Hannibal’s ass. Then the knife was dropped, trousers gotten rid of, lube found in a drawer and Will was rutting Hannibal like his life depended on it.

It worked in bed too, Will would start talking about his next fishing trip while Hannibal tried to read the book he had been trying to finish for about two weeks, he would have finished it in a day if it weren’t for Will’s constant distractions. It was in that moment that Hannibal realised what Will was doing.  
Two can play at that game, Hannibal focused all his attention on reading and drowning out Will’s voice. What was hard to ignore was the steady progress of Will’s hand and mouth down Hannibal’s chest. Yes that was very difficult to ignore.

“You know there are other ways to get what you want from me.”

Will was nuzzling and kissing Hannibal’s chest, “I don’t know what you mean,” Hannibal could feel Will’s smile against his skin.

“I know what you’re doing.”

“What am I doing?” 

“You talk about fishing in the hope I will get annoyed and distract you with sex.”

“I have no idea what you mean,” Will’s hand was getting lower now and making its way to Hannibal’s cock, “I thought you liked it when I talked about all the large fish I caught.” Hannibal’s cock twitched then and Will smiled, “see you like it.”

“I like your hand on me, its coincidence.”

“Is it? So if I started talking about a large bass I caught and put in the freezer earlier you would not care, I would in fact be boring you if I mentioned how big it was and how much trouble I had fitting it into the freezer.”

Hannibal was using all of his concentration to pretend to be reading, his cock was betraying him though as Will’s hand pulled back the foreskin. “I would not be at all interested.”

“Really,” Will gently ran his finger over the slit of Hannibal’s cock, watching as it got harder, “I can feel how much I am boring you and I do apologise, you clearly have no interest in fishing,” Will’s finger was now skirting Hannibal’s hole, “you have no interest in how I reel things in.”

That just made Hannibal laugh, “you really have run out of material haven’t you?”

“Maybe.”

“You could use your mouth for something else.” 

Will smiled, “indeed I could.” Will made his way down to Hannibal’s cock and preceded to give him one of the best blowjobs he had ever received.

“Yes, much better.”


	6. Flirty, naughty Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by @pope417 who wanted Will, once he and Hannibal had gotten together, to be a constant flirt....

Will kept pushing him up against walls and savagely kissing him. Any chance he got he would assault Hannibal with his mouth, hands going everywhere all at once. Will seemed especially inspired when Hannibal was in the kitchen, he would mutter something about forearms and then just push him against the counter and kiss him. All of this caused Hannibal to be in a constant state of arousal and anticipation. His skin itched all the time, he was wonderfully exhausted and distracted. Will seemingly had no idea what these sudden attacks were doing to Hannibal, unless he did. Maybe he did.

When he wasn’t attacking Hannibal, Will was flirting, out right flirting. Hannibal had never witnessed Will be like this before so open, it was intoxicating. He would just be in a room and Will would be watching Hannibal with a smirk on his face, sometimes he’d wink. In those moments Hannibal was often destroyed.   
When he wasn’t flirting, or assaulting he was just existing in the same space. Sat there in a jumper as if he didn’t look divine, as if he didn’t know that the sight of Will sat there reading or listening to music absently mouthing the words wasn’t the most arousing thing Hannibal had ever seen. Will would do what he used to do in Hannibal’s office. Touch his things, sit where he usually sat. Then Will would raise his eyebrows when Hannibal saw him do these things, a challenge to do something about it. Hannibal was sure he was going to go insane. He thought at last all this was past them now, now that he and Will were living together, had killed together, they could just be together these games could stop. 

It was worse, how could it be worse?

It was getting increasingly difficult to get anything done, especially cooking. He was in the midst of making a particularly difficult sauce that required constant attention and supervision. Will had crept up behind him was standing too close, his breath was on Hannibal’s neck. “Will this is a very delicate operation, I need to concentrate.”

“Am I preventing you from doing so?”

“You are making it harder, Will your hand.”

“What about my hand?” that innocent tone made Hannibal smile despite himself.

“It is on my ass.”

“Is it?” Will squeezed Hannibal’s ass slightly, “So sorry I shall remove it” Will moved his hand, underneath the apron to Hannibal’s crotch, “is that better?”

Hannibal moaned, “Yes, I mean no, I need to concentrate or this will be ruined.”

Will’s hand was slowly rubbing Hannibal’s cock up and down making him harder, “you are saying you want me to stop doing this,” up and down, slightly more pressure, “it seems like you are quite enjoying it. I can stop if you like…”

Will’s other hand had made its way to Hannibal’s hip and was resting there gently, he nuzzled at Hannibal’s neck, licking at the skin. “Will.”

“Yes.”

“What are you doing now?”

“I am licking you, I like the way you taste, especially as you get harder.” Will was moving his hand slightly quicker now, while rubbing his own erection against Hannibal’s thigh, “is that a crime?”

“It will be if this sauce is ruined.”

“As I said if you would like me to stop then I will, all you need do is ask…” Will bit his neck then and Hannibal moaned. “Again that doesn’t seem like you want me to stop, that’s the noise you make when you want me to continue, usually,” Hannibal moaned again, “yeah I am pretty sure that’s the noise of approval you usually give me, your cock also seems to be betraying you as well as your mouth.”

“Will, fuck…ugh”

“Usually when you start swearing that is also a good sign, usually.”

“Will, can you please oh god…” Will was now sucking at Hannibal’s neck, his hands had now deftly both made their way under Hannibal’s apron and were attempting to undo Hannibal’s trousers. 

“Sorry you didn’t quite finish that sentence. Shall I finish it for you? Were you going to say Will please put your hands on my cock and continue doing whatever it is you are doing to my neck that I like that usually leaves a mark? Does that sound about right?”

“Fuuuuccck.”

“Again with the swearing my love, you are making a very convincing case for me to continue.”

Will using that term of endearment drove all reason from Hannibal’s mind, he dropped the spoon he had been holding and turned around to face Will who was grinning like a Cheshire cat. Hannibal devoured that grin with his mouth, Will quickly divested Hannibal of his apron and pushed his trousers down, Hannibal also managed to undo Will’s trousers and soon they were pushing up against each other and moaning. Will pushed Hannibal and turned him around so he was facing the counter and before Hannibal was even aware that Will had brought lube with him, Will was slicking his fingers up and pushing them inside Hannibal’s ass. “Fuck, oh god.” 

Will continued to stretch Hannibal while sucking and biting at his neck. When he finally pushed his cock inside Hannibal, Will reached around with one hand and started to move it up and down Hannibal’s cock in time with his thrusts.

They both came in a messy heap, Will leaning on Hannibal who had collapsed onto the counter.

When he got his breath back, Hannibal stood up and faced Will and kissed him passionately. “You will be the death of me.”

“And your sauces…sorry…”

Hannibal looked at the pan which was now boiling over, the sauce he had spent days preparing the stock for was burnt and beyond salvation.

Hannibal smiled, “you will just have to make it up to me.” 

Will arched an eyebrow and smiled, “I look forward to it.”


	7. Past Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by @deaddentistdancer who wanted Will to see something that reminded him of his life before Hannivbal and he fell off the cliff.

Will was laughing, it was at first a small giggle then it became a guffaw, then a full laugh, then hysteria, then tears, hysterical tears. He couldn’t breathe, he was still laughing. He was bent over holding onto his stomach, his vision was being overtaken with the tears streaming down his face. 

He felt a hand on his lower back, the heavy weight of it made him cry more. “Will, what is it?” That voice slid through his defences just like a knife, the panic was building then, he could feel the knife slice through him, and he could feel the blood leaving him, the life leaving him.

“Breathe.” It hurt to be comforted by him in this moment that hand felt like it was pushing through his skin, into his spine, touching all the nerves and dissolving the flesh. 

“Can you move?” He couldn’t focus on the words, the air was clinging to him, it was too hot and those words and that hand were too heavy on his body and on his soul. That made him laugh even more, the idea that he still had a soul. 

“Will if you can move I suggest we move away from the crowd, there is a small alley way just there. We can get there together, I will help you.” He nodded still laughing, the hysteria had become an outside force assaulting his body with convulsions. He felt an arm around his waist lifting him up, his own arm on Hannibal’s shoulders, helping him walk. They slowly made progress, Will was still bent over, his breathing erratic gulps between laughing.

He found himself being gently lent against a wall, Hannibal held him upright by his shoulders. “Will take a deep breath.” He was straightened against a wall, the coolness of the bricks and the shade of the alleyway helping, Hannibal was too close but he knew that if he moved Will would crumple on the ground.  
He tried to take a deep breath, he managed one and then the hysteria started again. Will wondered if Hannibal should slap him. “Will.” That even calm tone which was meant to relax and calm him made him laugh even more. The ridiculousness of the situation made Will want to cry, instead he laughed and tears fell regardless. “You need to breath. I can’t get you home until you at least start breathing properly and can stand without my assistance.”

“Home,” Will spat this word out, “home, home, home.” What did that even mean anymore? What was their life? What they had was not a home. He thought of Molly, of Walter. Their faces swum in front of him, he could feel his eyes were retreating back in his head. He left his body and let the convulsions come over him in waves while Hannibal held him against the wall, waiting for it to stop.

“Will, Will, come back to me, Will..” Will’s eyes opened to the sound of Hannibal’s voice which was more desperate than he had ever heard it. Hannibal was still holding Will against the wall, there was a slight sheen to his skin he was sweating. Will laughed again. “Stop laughing Will.”

“Sorry” he coughed.

“Can you tell me what happened?”

Will could just about stand now and shifted his weight away from Hannibal whose hands then went to cup the side of Will’s face and feel his forehead.

“I just saw something that reminded me of…reminded me of before…it caught me off guard” Will’s voice was raspy and his skin was hot and clammy but he looked pale. Hannibal checked his eyes.

“I don’t think it was a seizure, just a panic attack, with some hysteria. You lost consciousness for a while. How do you feel now?”

“Awful.”

“What did you see?” Hannibal sounded desperate again, Will looked at him, noticing all the creases in his face, his eyes held tears.

“You were worried?”

“Of course I was Will.”

Will laughed again a short bark. “You were worried about me.”

“Yes, Will, when will you realise that I care about you?” Hannibal sounded hurt, which seemed alien to Will.

“When you stop manipulating me.”

“I have. Everything I’ve done since you took us off that cliff is for you, all I do is try to help you. How can you not see that?” Will was staring at Hannibal “it’s all for you, everything is for you.”

“I know.” Will whispered and lowered his head. A few stray tears fell from his eyes, “I know Hannibal I’m sorry.”

“Will. Look at me.” Hannibal still had his hands on Will’s face and he gently tilted his head up to meet his own eyes.

“I can’t” Will closed his eyes.

“Why?”

“I can’t, I can’t, I’m so sorry” he was crying again, his voice was broken.

Hannibal’s tone was softer but still desperate, “Please, open your eyes, please look at me.” Will continued to silently cry even with his eyes closed, he could feel Hannibal moving closer, putting his forehead against Will’s, “please Will open your eyes, come back to me, I need you to come back to me.”

Will opened his eyes and met Hannibal’s gaze, he was crying as well now and it made Will want to taste his tears. “Hannibal.”

“I know it hurts Will but it doesn’t have to, you need to let this go, what did you see? Tell me?” Hannibal was fervently whispering now, he was so close Will could feel his breath on his skin and it made him shiver.

“It was nothing.”

“It was not nothing, I need you to tell me Will, please.”

“I saw something that reminded me of before, of Molly.”

“Do you want this Will? Do you want to be here? You can leave.” Hannibal’s voice was so cracked it made Will’s tears fall faster.

“I do, I want this, and I want to be here.”

“You need to let her go, you need to let your old life go. I can’t keep holding you up, I can’t do this on my own, not anymore.” This admission more than anything made Will feel like dying. He was needed by the one person he should hate, the one person he needed more than anyone. He needed to admit this to himself, he needed to accept what was so obvious and yet he couldn’t.

“I know.”

“I want you, I want you here with me. I want us to want the same thing.”

Hannibal’s tears were mingling with his own, their faces were so close, Will couldn’t see Hannibal clearly, his face was cracking and blurring. He blinked away some of his tears. “I do, I want this, and I want you.”

Hannibal closed the small distance between them and put his lips against Will’s, it was a kiss of desperation, Hannibal’s hands pulled at Will’s hair. Will moaned and deepened the desperation between them, tasting salt in Hannibal’s mouth, Will’s arms encircled Hannibal and pulled him closer. Tongues scraped against tongues and teeth, they were consuming each other and Will felt part of him let go. He had been clinging on to a last scrap of his past and he let Hannibal take it from his mouth.

“This is all I have ever wanted from you Will.” Hannibal’s voice had changed from desperation to euphoria and it made Will ache. 

“I know.” Will was breathless, finally he wasn’t thinking, his mind was blank all he could see was Hannibal. Will touched Hannibal’ face “I know, I want this too. I didn’t know if you, if this was…”

“What?”

“If we were capable of love, if you were.”

Hannibal looked at Will with a strange mixture of happiness and hurt, “for you I am capable Will, for you I am more than capable. I can’t help but love you. I want you I want us. I need you to let go of your past. I will wait for you, I will wait for you forever.”

“Fuck Hannibal, I can’t, I don’t know how to feel any of this, I can’t…” Will was crying again, Hannibal kissed him again and moved his hand down to Will’s trousers and undid the fly, he pushed them down and took his cock in his hand and Will moaned, leaning his head against the wall. Hannibal knelt down and took Will in his mouth. He sucked and moved his head back and forth, Will was moaning through tears. 

There was nothing in this moment except Hannibal’s hot, wet mouth on Will. He could hear his own moans and swearing, he could feel the orgasm building in his stomach and it felt like a cleansing fire. He put his hands in Hannibal’s hair and felt the moan from Hannibal reverberate down his cock. 

“I’m going to come… fuck Hannibal.” Hannibal squeezed his thigh to let him know he was ready. Will came and Hannibal swallowed it all, coming back up to kiss Will so he could taste himself on Hannibal. 

“Stop thinking Will. You are not alone, I’m here.” Hannibal put his hands on Will’s face and Will hastily pulled up his trousers. 

“I know” Will was looking at Hannibal, his eyes open and clear and Hannibal started to believe him.


	8. Wendigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by @drhanniballectermd who wanted a hansel and gretel AU... instead I wrote this!

It stalked through his dreams at night with a gentle and constant insistence. At first it was just shadows, a menacing presence that lingered around the edges like black smoke. Slowly it became smoke with solidity, forming a shape affecting the atmosphere of his dreams. It would disappear when he turned around, he would wake up and stare at the ceiling wondering if he could sleep again and catch it. He began to realise he wasn’t afraid of it, he had mistaken something deeper for fear. He had assumed he was afraid of it, most people would be. He wasn’t. He realised this creature was showing itself to him in small parts so he could figure this out. It was waiting until he was ready before he was allowed to see it, to know it.

Eventually he turned around and there it was in his dreams, it was dark at first and he could only see the silhouette of it, black against slightly blacker. He smiled that time.

After that he slept more and more to see if he could make it stronger, to see if it would talk to him and tell him secrets. Many months passed until he saw it in the light, its horns slick and strong, its skin had a sickening sheen and its eyes were a deep black. He should have been scared but he wasn’t, he was accepting it. Many more months passed until he was able to communicate with it. He realised it didn’t speak, its mouth didn’t open, it would enter images into his brain. These images were filled with blood, bright red beautiful blood and he would willingly let it engulf him. Then the violence that caused the blood would be shown to him, the swift and then more lasting violence. 

He started to dream just about the violence and the blood. At first it was just happening in front of him, tears in bodies appearing by an unseen hand. The blood would flow towards him and he would feel euphoric. Then he started to see his own hands make these marks, slice the flesh, cause the spill. He would lap at the blood and consume the flesh and it made him powerful. It was then he understood. He understood the message the creature had been trying to tell him. He understood that the creature lived inside him and as long as he fed it he would become more and more powerful.

So he did. 

The first kill was messy, he was tangled in his brain and body, working on instinct and primal emotions. He drank the blood, warm from the vein, he took the heart and consumed it under a full moon. He felt the change then, he felt the antlers grow and the black cover his skin in a layer of slick darkness. He was becoming. 

He became a skilled hunter, he lived in the woods and hunted anyone who entered. It became harder and his prey more scarce as more people kept away, feeling the darkness that lurked there. He didn’t mind, he was patient, and someone would always, eventually come. He would slumber in the day and roam at night. He could change his appearance at will now but soon he remained the beast all the time and the darkness he felt fed his power as well as the flesh and blood he consumed.

He had lived for many years like this, solitary and alone.   
\------  
He smelt it first, a new scent on the air, a slight addition and rearrangement of the molecules he was so used to. It was not an entirely unpleasant smell, a strange fragrance that was sweet but also stale. It was distinctive and he had not had prey for many moons. He silently followed the scent through the trees to the heart of the forest. He could hear its breathing from miles off, it was young he could hear its heartbeat soft and gentle. There was no fear in the rhythm of it. He edged closer, for the first time in many moons he changed back to human form. He watched from the trees.

The boy had been led here earlier in the day by his father and told to wait. The boy knew deep down that his father was going to leave him. He knew and yet he still followed him, hope or perhaps resignation had made him follow. He was a boy what power could he have over his father? He was alone either way. He knew the stories of this forest, what it held. He knew he would probably die here. Yet he wasn’t afraid. He should be, he thought, instead he found it peaceful. The moonlight was clear and beautiful, the stars were bright and sharp, and the sky was so black he wanted to dive into it.   
So here he sat, quietly awaiting whatever fate was coming to him. He was cold and hungry. He was lonely. All of these feelings he was used to, here at least it was quiet, he could find peace here. He didn’t miss his father, he was cruel and unloving. Instead he felt free. If he died here and decayed into the moss he would at least be at peace. 

He saw a shining in the darkness, something out of place and yet not. He looked at the spot in the distance to see if it would move again, he stared for moments and moments and then he saw it. He didn’t flinch he just waited. Each time he saw the movement it was closer, edging so slowly closer to him.

Eventually he saw the shape against the darkness, it seemed to shimmer.

“Hi.” The boy’s voice rang out clear and steady.

The man was not sure he could remember the last time he had used words, he tilted his head and looked at this boy unafraid when he should be terrified, he found himself a little scared it was a strange feeling.

“Do you live here?” The boy asked again.

The man tilted his head again and moved closer.

“I guess you must be lonely. Not many people come in here. Are you lonely?” The boy’s curiosity held no emotion.

The man tried to remember words, he knew they were inside him somewhere he just had to find them.

“It’s okay if you don’t want to talk. I never had anyone to talk to either. My father was not really great at talking to me. Maybe we could just sit together for a bit? If you want?” The boy looked away slightly then and the man could sense his heartbeat was a little faster, it was as if he didn’t know he was lonely until this moment. 

The man felt the same, he suddenly felt the bone aching solitude of his self-imprisonment at the sight of this boy who resolutely staring at the ground. The man slowly and gently sat down opposite the boy a little distance away.

The boy did not look up until the man had settled into a position he was comfortable with. Then the boy smiled and the man tilted his head for a moment and then slowly as if remembering how, smiled back.

“Maybe we could be friends?” The boy’s earnestness was so beautiful to the man that he wanted to cry, but he realised he had forgotten how.

“You could nod. If you want to be friends. If you can’t speak, you could nod, or we could shake hands?” 

The man was not ready to touch the boy yet, he had not touched anything that he had not immediately killed in lifetimes. He had not touched anyone in his human form for eons. So he nodded and the boy’s smile broadened to show teeth.

They sat there while the darkness spread around them, looking at each other.

“Have you got any food?” The boy asked after his stomach growled loudly.

The man thought, what did he eat when he was human? When he was boy. Was he ever a boy? Perhaps he was at some point…

“Do you live nearby? Do you have a house or something?”

He had a cave he thought, a small dark cave. He could take the boy there, he could sense now he was cold and shivering. Slowly the man stood up and walked away, the boy followed a little distance behind. They were silent in their progress, only the boys footsteps could be heard on the forest floor, the man made no noise when he moved. The boy wanted to learn how he did that.

They made their way to the cave where the man slept when he wasn’t hunting. The boy had picked some berries along the way and was shoving them into his mouth. The man looked at him vaguely disgusted. “It’s okay I know which ones to eat and which ones not to. Do you want some?” The boy held out his hand which contained berries of various sorts. The man sniffed them and wrinkled his nose. “More for me. What do you eat?”

The man almost laughed if he could have remembered what laughing was. Who was this fearless creature? He wasn’t stupid the man could sense that, his intelligence burned through his eyes clearly, he had no fear though. Strange.

They entered the cave and sat. The boy went out again and gathered sticks and twigs, he came back and with a small stone he started a fire in the cave to warm himself. The man watched all this with fascination. The flames leapt to life and the man felt warmth, strange. The boy yawned and before the man could object he curled up in the man’s lap and fell asleep. 

The boy did not wake until late the next day, the man had been stroking the boy’s hair in his sleep. He had noticed he had not changed back to his creature form, this was the longest he had remained human since the first time he changed all those lifetimes ago. He could still smell the scent of the boy it was stronger now they were in the cave together. It made him feel. At first he wasn’t sure what the sensation was, a dim distant memory awakened inside him. The boy shifted in his lap and opened his eyes, he stretched and looked at the man.

“Hi,” the boy said in a mirror of his first words.

“Do you have a name? I suppose you do, can you tell me in some way what it is? My name is William.”

The man thought about it, he supposed he did have a name a long time ago in the past. He could see the shape of it in his head but it was blurry and faded. He wondered at what the creatures name was. He use to know when he first started to see it, but that was also far away from him now. Strange, he had not thought about names and words and speech for so long. He replayed the boy’s name in head, he looked at him hoping he would say it again.

As if reading the man’s thoughts the boy did, “William, or Will if it’s easier.”

The man looked at him and opened his mouth, he tried the shape of the word out first by moving his lips and tongue but not sounding it.

“William,” the boy repeated slower.

The man tilted his head and took a deep breath and then very slowly as if he was dragging each syllable from the bottom of his stomach he spoke, “William.”

The boy and the man smiled, “yes,” the boy said and clapped his hands, “that’s it!”

The boy had no idea that his name was the first word this man or creature had spoken in eternities of time, ages of man and beast had passed. The boy had no idea what power that gave him, neither did the man.

“What about you? You must have a name?” The boy was standing now, jumping up and down slightly in excitement. The man tilted his head again at the actions of the boy.

“Can you remember? Nod your head if you can remember but you can’t say.” 

The man thought and then he realised he knew what his true name was, his true name was his true form he should show the boy, the boy with no fear just like him, he deserved to know, to see. He would show him as a gift. The man stood slowly and the boy watched with fascination.

The man closed his eyes and concentrated, the boy patiently waited. The man began to change in front of his eyes, at first he became darker as if the light from outside the cave was lowering, as if the sun was going down, it was almost imperceptible until it suddenly wasn’t. The air changed too it became colder and the boy could see his own breath fog in front of his face. The man became larger, thinner, elongated, his clothes disappeared and his skin became the deepest black with a sickening sheen. The boy did not blink he did not take his eyes away from this sight. The antlers appeared slowly, growing inch by inch from his now bald head, branching out and out. Finally the transformation was complete and the creature looked down at Will and tilted its head.

At first the boy could not speak he was so overcome. It was the most beautiful but also sickening sight he had ever seen. He felt as if he should run, but his feet were planted on the ground. He felt as if he should look away, but his eyes were fixed. He felt as if he should scream, but his mouth was resolutely shut. 

They stayed like that for moments stretching out between them, the creature could feel the boy’s heartbeat as if he held it in his hand. It was calm and steady. The creature sent a small image first, just of red. The boy didn’t flinch. Then he sent the boy an image of blood, bright red blood. The boy didn’t flinch. He sent image after image of violence, blood, death and decay. He sent images of flesh being torn, consumed, blood spilt and drunk. The boy didn’t flinch. He sent images of power and strength, speed and ferocity. The boy didn’t flinch. The boy smiled.

The boy very slowly held out his hand and took a small step closer. With his outstretched fingers he touched the creature’s skin, it was cold and slick. “Teach me.” The creature smiled and tilted its head.


End file.
